


October 15, 2017: The Worst and Best 8:30 AM Decision

by D_Tofu



Series: No Matter When, I'll Always Love You (A College AU for Kinkance Week 2018) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinkance Week 2018, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Tofu/pseuds/D_Tofu
Summary: For day one of Kinkance week 2018.Signing up for an 8:30 AM class in advanced math was the worst decision. But on October 15, 2017, Lance McClain woke up a full three hours before his 8:30 AM class to prepare himself for the whirlwind of emotions that comes with asking Ryan Kinkade out. (Disclaimer: It's the best decision he's ever made.)





	October 15, 2017: The Worst and Best 8:30 AM Decision

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Kinkance week 2018. The prompt is "Day of Triumph". 
> 
> Check out the event at https://lance-and-ryan-week.tumblr.com
> 
> As a small challenge for myself, I'm going to be trying to write for the seven straight days and finish writing each prompt within one and a half hours. I'm excited to write up the rest of the week! It's going to be a whole lot of cute fluffiness. (I know this one is really short. Hopefully, the rest will be a little longer.)
> 
> Also, suggestions for a better name for this series would be appreciated.

_Date_. It’s a tiny harmless word with multiple definition. But on October 15, 2017,  it’s got Lance’s heart racing and blood pumping. If he dwells on his internal yelling anymore than he already has, he’s sure he is going to spontaneously combust.

That’s because Lance McClain woke up a full three hours before his 8:30 AM class to prepare himself for the whirlwind of emotions that comes with asking Ryan Kinkade out. (Signing up for an 8:30 AM class in advanced math was the worst decision. But Ryan asked and Lance is weak.)

“You’ll be fine, Lance” stated Hunk as he watched Lance go through his morning routine from the floor of their dorm. (Hunk made cinnamon toast to try and get him to stuff something down his throat. Lance is sure he’s about to hurl. However, his best friend’s religion is breakfast. He’s not going to let his bro starve himself.)

“How do you know?”

“Just trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?” (Lance wants to mention the time that Hunk where that flock of geese chased them for almost a mile. But he has neither the heart nor will to say when his friend gives him that pillow-soft tone.)

* * *

 

So there he is. Opening the double doors of the lecture hall. (They look like they weigh as much as lead and could crush his heart right there and then.) Is there an excuse he can make to avoid the impending awkwardness? Can he said that he dropped his backpack off the top of the Garrison? Maybe he can say that a geese came up and ate his homework and now he needs to go redo it? (Geese are evil. They’re the devil’s spawn.)

But then he thinks back to Ryan. His soft eyes. The way he runs his hands through his hair when he wholeheartedly laughs at Lance’s terrible jokes. (“You know that I’ve never seen him laugh like that?” questions Veronica, “I’ve been his lab partner more times than I can count, but he never laughs like that unless he’s with you.”) The way he leans over to whisper in Lance’s ear. How it feels when his hot breath tickles his neck.

If Lance doesn’t ask now, he’s going to be lying there in his bed every night wondering when someone better is going to come by and take his dreams away. (Also, Pidge is going to tear his throat out if he cries about how much he likes Ryan again.)

And then and there, like a mirage in the desert, he saw Ryan sitting in their spot. Two steaming cups in front of him. He looks good in that worn leather bomber he always wear. (Lance has never seen him look bad. The boy’s an Adonis on Earth.)

“R-Ryan!” Lance squeaks at the older student. Brown eyes meets blue. His lips quirk up in the most beautiful way. He makes Lance feel like he’s the center of the universe. (His face feels like he face-planted into the Sun. His heart feels like it has gone supernova. He can’t stop his feelings.)

“Hey, Lance. I got you your usual drink.” (London Fog. He’s never actually told him his order before. After one day of running later than usual, Ryan always had his drink for him. He never missed a day.)

“GO OUT WITH ME!” Lance yells at the top of his lungs. His voice is steady, but his body shakes with a nervous energy like he’s in an earthquake. He’s sure that everyone at Garrison University hears him. (He’s going to have a pack of sleep-deprived college zombies chasing him later.)

Ryan reaches out and takes Lance’s hand and uses his other to into the blue eyes. (When did he close them in the first place? Holy shit. When did Ryan get so close? Were his eyelashes always this long? He looks even more beautiful and out of his league at this angle.)

“I thought you would never ask.” (Lance’s legs melt. His bones have disintegrated. They are as useful as gummy worms. Science.)

* * *

 

Taking an 8:30 AM class in advanced math was the best decision Lance has ever made.


End file.
